Kümmere dich um Freunde, um Feinde noch mehr
by xNiamx
Summary: Draco bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und biss ihr in den Hals. Diese stöhnte auf und versuchte sich aus seinem klammerndem Griff zu befreien, was allerdings jäh beendet wurde, da dieser ihre Arme nur noch fester auf den harten Boden drückte.[Auszug Chap
1. Unglückliche Zusammenstöße

_Hallo und meine 3. Fic! Ich hoffe sies nit zu langweilig!  
  
Mir, Handlung --- Rowling, alles anbet  
  
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld  
  
Manchmal bin ich ein Bissel unzuverlässig was das schreiben angeht  
  
Vorschläge wie ich die Story weiterführen soll, brauch ich unbedingt! Vielleicht kanns ja ein kleines Projekt mit den lieben Lesern werden  
  
Ich fahre am samstag leider erst mal für drei Wochen in Urlaub, also bitte nicht wundern wieso ich nicht schreibe (Wenn ich wiederkomme möchte ich sehen, dass mein Briefkasten über und über mit schönen Reviews vollgemüllt ist, ja? gg Und jetzt geht's los: _

__

* * *

Unglücklich Zusammenstöße  
  
Hermione stand auf und lief hinaus auf die Ländereien (von Hogwards, wo sonst???) Sie lehnte sich an einen Baum und rutschte ihn hinunter, bis sie schließlich auf dem Boden zum sitzen kam. Eine stumme Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht. Ein junger Slytherin hatte sie beobachtet und kam auf sie zu geschritten.  
  
„Na Granger, hat dich der liebe Harry Potter endlich nicht mehr als seine beste Freundin akzeptiert? Ist doch gut, dass er sich nicht mehr mit Schlammblütern einlassen will, oder? Was meinst du, sag dir doch mal selber, dass dus nicht wert bist, überhaupt beachtet zu werden!"  
  
Hermione hob den Kopf und sah Draco Malfoy mit Tränen erfüllten Augen an: „Ja, naja, fast. Du hast Recht... Ich bin es nicht wert... ich bin nur ein dreckiges Schlammblut! Hermione stand wieder auf und wollte zurück ins Schloss rennen. Sie hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und so rannte sie los, ohne zu gucken, wo sie hin lief, sodass sie nur 6 Meter vom Baum entfernt, in Malfoy hineinrannte.  
  
Beide taumelten und kamen letztendlich auf dem harten Boden zum liegen. Es war Winter und die ersten Schneeflocken waren bereits gefallen. Da sie aber unter einem Baum 'lagen', landeten sie nicht unter dem weichen Polster. „Na, na, Schlammblut. Nicht so stürmisch. Ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe, aber deswegen brauch man mich doch nicht gleich zu überfallen!"Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen, wie es Hermione von ihm schon oft gesehen hatte. Nur nicht so... nicht so, nun ja, übertrieben!  
  
„Ja Malfoy, ich muss sagen,"und bei diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, so dass sie Draco genau ins Gesicht hätte spucken können. „Ja, du siehst echt zum anbeißen aus. Ich könnte glatt Champagner aus deinem Bauchnabel lecken!"  
  
Triumphierend über seinen entsetzten und überraschten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte sie erst jetzt, wie sie sämtliche Schüler, die in ihrer Nähe waren ansahen. Hermine hatte anscheinend etwas zu laut gesprochen, aber anstatt dass die sich über den Zwischenfall ärgerte, streute sie noch weiteres Salz in die Wunde.  
  
„Na Leute, ihr könnt doch ruhig sagen, dass ihr Malfoy sexy findet! Seit doch nicht so verklemmt! Ich kanns euch nur bestätigen. Er hat ziemlich viele Muskeln bekommen. Ich denke mal durch das harte Quidditch (?) – Training, oder Draci? Vielleicht kommts ja auch nur vom ausgeprägten Matratzensport!"  
  
Hermione stand auf. Sie hätte sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfen können. 1 zu 0 für mich. Wer hätte das gedacht?  
  
Immer noch über ihren Erfolg triumphierend ließ sie den schnaubenden Draco auf der gefrorenen Erde liegen und machte sich auf und davon in Richtung Schloss. Ihre Traurigkeit war letztendlich verschwunden. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Wochen kaum noch mit anderen getroffen und sich immer mehr in die einsame Bibliothek zurückgezogen.  
  
Diese Begegnung hatte ihr aber die Augen geöffnet und so fand sie Interesse daran, Malfoy anzustacheln und ihr irgendwann Eine reinzuhauen. Aber es war doch Malfoy, der fast perfekte Maskenblidner. Aber nur fast. Kannte man seine Schwachpunkte, so stellte er sich für einen dar, wie ein verletzliches, kleines Baby (Mit Blähungen!).  
  
Hermione beschleunigte ihr Tempo und traf auf Harry und Ginny, die knutschend in einer Ecke standen. „Ämmm.. darf ich mal kurz stören? Harry, ich wollte dir nur sagen, wenn Malfoy dich wieder beleidigt, mach ihn lächerlich! Das kann er überhaupt nicht leiden!"  
  
„Sag mal, Hermioe,"Harry redete ruhig. Er flüsterte schon fast. „Hast du eigendlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank?"Jetzt schrie er sie an. „Hättest du mir das nicht wann anders sagen können? Ich war gerade beschäftigt."  
  
Erst jetzt sah Hermione erst an Harry hinunter und was sie dort sah, trieb ihr die Röte ins Gesicht. Harrys Hose war aufgeknöpft und Ginnys eh schon ultrakurzer Roch war hochgeschoben. Hermione stotterte ein entsetztes „Entschuldigung"und rannte dann mit hochrotem Kopf weiter in Richtung Schloss.  
  
Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihr ein heller Schopf näher kam. Und... knall, sie war schon wieder mit jemandem zusammengestoßen. Diesmal jedoch, klammerte sich eine Hand um ihren Arm. „Na Granger, du scheinst ja wirklich richtig in mich versessen zu sein, hm?"Hermione geschockt vom zweiten Zusammenprall dieses Tages, stöhnte vor Verwunderung auf. Mist, 1:2 für ihn!   
  
Als ob Draco Gedanken lesen könnte sagte er: „Tja Granger, 1:2 für mich. Als ob ihn auf einmal ein unsichtbarer Fuß in den Hintern treten würde, flog er unsanft auf Hermione und erwischte dabei leicht mit seinen Lippen Hermines Mund. Sie waren kühl, aber das lag wohl eher an der Jahreszeit als an seinen grauen Augen.  
  
Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und die Sterne funkelten am Firmament. Draco setzte sich auf. „Weißt du Granger, ich könnte jetzt hier draußen alles mit dir machen, was ich wollte, ohne das irgendjemand dein Wimmern und Schreien hören könnte, aber ich tus nicht. Frag mich nicht nach dem Grund!"  
  
Er wollte aufstehen, als Hermione, blitzschnell seinen Ärmel hochriss um sehen zu können, was sie sehen wollte . Sie wollte kein Todessermal sehen. Sie wollte wissen, ob er dem Ruf seines Vaters folgen würde und sich so einfach kampflos Voldemorts Verbrechern anschließen würde.  
  
Doch was sie sah, leis sie noch mehr erschrecken, als ein Todessermal. Seine Arme, sie waren überall mit hauchfeinen Narben übersäht. Immer im gleichen Muster. Kreuze, es waren lauter Kreuze. Getrocknetes Blut quoll aus ihnen heraus. Manche Wunden mussten noch frisch sein. Malfoy riss sich los und stürmte zum Schloss, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.  
  
Was... was war das denn bloß? Hoffentlich ist es nicht das, für das ich es halte... Hermione empfand Draco Malfoy zwar als ihren Feind, dennoch dachte sie, dass niemand so ein Schicksal verdient hatte...

* * *

Ja Leutz, damit ich weiter schreibe, müsst ihr schon ordentlich Reviews abgeben! gg ich hoffe mal es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht schreib ich auch net weiter! Nee... Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge sin immer gut!  
  
Dabei soll gesagt sein, dass meine Storys irgendwie immer die Richtung einschlagen die ich garnet ham will! Geht's euch auch so, dass die immer ein Eigenleben entwickeln?  
  
Bitte drücken sie doch diesen schönen Button, den sie übrigens auf der linken Seite sehen und schreiben sie mir ein paar Kommas! Ich wäre ihnen sehr verbunden!  
  
P.S: Soll die Fic eher lustig werden, oder eher eine Romanze oder beides???  
  
H.E.L. Wolfeye


	2. Nun hab ich, was ich wollte

Hallo und meine 3. Fic! Ich hoffe sies nit zu langweilig!  
  
Mir, Handlung --- Rowling, alles anbet  
  
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld  
  
Manchmal bin ich ein Bissel unzuverlässig was das schreiben angeht  
  
Vorschläge wie ich die Story weiterführen soll, brauch ich unbedingt!  
  
Ich fahre am Samstag leider erst mal für drei Wochen in Urlaub, also bitte nicht wundern wieso ich nicht schreibe (Wenn ich wiederkomme möchte ich sehen, dass mein Briefkasten über und über mit schönen Reviews vollgemüllt ist, ja? gg  
  
Jule: Du wirst sehen! Kann man nur danke sagen!! ;-)  
  
Sachmet: Danke für den Vorschlag!  
  
sunshine(?) : Danke! Wie wird was geschrieben?  
  
laber laber laber --- Gedanken „laber laber laber"--- Gespräche (laber laber laber) --- mein Gelaber  
  
Ich spreche an dieser Stelle einen Warnung aus:  
  
In diesen Chap sind ansatzweise Sexuelle Handlungen zu erkennen. Wer diese nicht lesen will, les es einfach nicht! Aber in diesem Chap kommt viel davon vor!  
  
Und los:  
  
Kümmre dich um Freunde, um Feinde noch mehr  
  
Chap 2: Nun hab ich ,was ich wollte  
  
„Uääähhh... du willst mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass Ginny keine Jungfrau mehr ist, oder? Hermione, sag mir doch endlich wer es war und ich bring ihn eigenhändig um!", Rons Gesicht hatte etwa die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen. „Nein, Ron. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Schließlich wirst du ja nicht deinen besten ups..."Hermione schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, so dass es wehtat.  
  
„Ich fand die Szene nur recht eindeutig, weißt du!"Ron spuckte sein Müsli fast über den ganzen Gryffindor-Tisch. „Wie, du hast es auch noch gesehen?" Ron, ganz perplex drehte sich um und sah dort Ginny durch die Große Halle auf geradewegs auf sich zukommen.  
  
„Wer verdammt noch mal hat dich befummelt? Ich hau ihm Eine rein!"Noch bevor Ginny antworten konnte, flüsterte eine scheppernde Stimme hinter ihnen: „Tja, Weasley, dein lieber Potty hat sich anscheinend an deiner ,kleinen dreckigen Schwester vergriffen!"  
  
Ginny war aus der Halle gerannt, aus Angst, dass Ron sie zusammenschreien würde und aus Gram vor Malfoy  
  
Hermione, Rons Reaktion vorhersehend, sprang über den Tisch, kippte dabei eine Kanne Kürbissaft um, rutschte auf dem nassen Fleck auf dem Boden aus und... (Könnt ihrs denn nicht vorhersehen?) knalle gegen Malfoy. Dieser allerdings konnte sie noch gerade so auffangen und stieß sie von sich weg, genau in Rons Arme, wo sie abprallte und auf dem Boden landete.  
  
Dieser allerdings wurde durch diese Geste noch saurer, als er es ohnehin schon war und so stürmte er los. Hermione aber, hatte sich schon längst wieder aufgerappelt, stellte sich vor Malfoy und schrie: „Ron, hör auf! Er ist es nicht Wert. Malfoy aber entgegnete: „Na, Weasley, hat dich deine Schlammblut- Freundin dich jetzt auch noch im Stich gelassen?"  
  
Diesmal wurde es Hermione zu viel. Sie drehte sich um und zum zweiten Mal in ihrer gesamten Schullaufbahn schlug sie ihm die geballte Faust ins Gesicht und schmiss ihn auf den Boden. Gott sei dank waren nicht viele in der Halle, denn sonst hätte das hier für Hermione heftige Konsequenzen gegeben.  
  
Ron feuerte Hermione an, aber Malfoy war zu stark für sie. Er drehte sich nach oben und nun saß (!) er auf Hermione (Hört sich ein Bissel pervers an, weiß ich aber ist nicht so gemeint!) Ron wollte zu ihr stürmen, doch als dann Crabbe und Goyle auftauchen und einer von ihnen Ron im Schwitzkasten hielt, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr wehren.  
  
Draco schmiss Hermione, die inzwischen leicht winselte und ihm gegen den Rücken trommelte, über seine Schulter und spazierte leichtfüßig mit ihr hinaus, auf die Ländereien. Ron sah ihnen verängstigt hinterher...  
  
Draco lief am Waldrand entlang und in einer verlassenen Ecke (In der Hermione einen Tag zuvor auch Harry und Ginny beim Schäferstündchen entdeckt hatte) Malfoy schmiss sie unsanft auf den Boden und Hermione stöhnte leise auf. „Malfoy, Malfoy lass mich! Bitte hör auf!"sie winselte vor Angst.  
  
Aber es brachte nicht. Malfoy kniete sich über sie und sie sah ihm beängstigt in die Augen. „Du kleines dreckiges Schlammblut. Ich werde es zu verhindern wissen, dass du dich in mein Leben einmischst. Niemand, aber auch niemand hat das Recht mir hinterher zu spionieren. Denkst du ich bin so blöd und merke nicht, wie du mich die ganze Zeit anguckst. Warum willst du überhaupt was von mir wissen? Warum lässt du mich und meine Familie nicht einfach in Ruhe?"  
  
„Weil,"Hermione keuchte, „Weil ich, wenn das stimmt was ich gesehen habe, nicht tatenlos rumstehen könnte, weil ich das noch nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind wünschen würde!"Draco bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und biss ihr in den Hals. Diese stöhnte auf und versuchte sich aus seinem klammerndem Griff zu befreien, was allerdings jäh beendet wurde, da dieser ihre Arme nur noch fester auf den harten Boden drückte.  
  
Er saugte sich an ihrem Hals fest und murmelte: „Denk lieber nicht, du weißt selbst nicht, was du dir damit antun würdest, glaub mir."  
  
Bitte, nein, hör doch endlich auf! Hör auf! Ich, ich will nicht, dass du mir meinen ersten Kuss raubst  
  
Nun sprach sie das Gedachte auch leider aus: „Malfoy, bitte, nein hör doch auf! Hör auf! Ich will nicht, dass du mir meinen ersten Kuss raubst!"Nein, willst du das wirklich nicht? Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"  
  
Warum hab ich nur was gesagt? Warum konnte ich denn nicht meine verdammte Klappe halten?  
  
Draco wanderte immer weiter ihren Hals hinauf. Seine rechte Hand umfasste Hermines Taille und mit der anderen hielt er ihre, sich gegen seine Berührungen windenden, Arme. Er knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen, küsste ihre Wangen.  
  
Hermione schrie innerlich auf. Sie bäumte ihren ganzen Körper gegen seinen Bauch. Eine stumme Träne lief ihr über die Wange, auch diese küsste Malfoy weg und machte sich an Hermiones Hemd zu schaffen er riss die Oberen knöpfe ab und wanderte ihren Hals hinunter.  
  
„Nein, ich werde dir nicht deinen ersten Kuss rauben!"Ohne es zu wollen stöhnte Hermione leise auf und dies war das endgültige Unentschieden für Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er stand auf. „Also, es geht doch! Mehr wollte ich doch gar nicht! Und jetzt geh mir auf den Augen!"Hermine richtete sich auf und lief mit tränenüberfüllten Augen zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Sie kam in die Eingangshalle geschritten, sah einem Gryffindor ins Gesicht und sackte zusammen. Dieser Gryffindor war Ron gewesen, der sie gesucht hatte. Harry wollte sich nicht an der Suche beschäftigen, da er mal wieder anderweitig beschäftigt war.  
  
Hermiones Gesicht war verheult, ihr Körper mit Bluttropfen übersät, die nicht ihre eigenen waren, ihre Haut mit Flecken 'Sind das Knutschflecken?' dachte Ron als erstes, bedeckt und ihr Haar zerzaust.  
  
Ron nahm sie hoch und trug sie hoch, in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Er legte sie auf einen der großen Ohrensessel. Der zerbrechliche Körper gab nach und Hermione stöhnte leise auf. Ron hatte sie nicht in den Krankensaal gebracht, weil er nicht sicher war, ob Hermione ihm böse sein würde. Er hatte nicht vor sie zu verletzten, dafür hatte er sie viel zu sehr in sein Herz geschlossen.  
  
Er dachte zurück an das erste Schuljahr. Schon einmal hatte er ihr weh getan, aber sie war damals einfach so unausstehlich, dass er sie einfach hatte nicht leiden können. Schon lange hatte er sich in sie verliebt, aber er hatte es nie gemerkt und jetzt war es wohl zu spät. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie an Krum verloren hatte, oder an jemand anderen, von dem er es nicht halbwegs erwartet hatte.  
  
Als Malfoy sie heute mitgeschleppt hatte, hatte Ron sich wieder so hilflos gefühlt. Er hatte panische Angst um Hermione gehabt und er konnte nur zusehen und ihr nicht helfen.  
  
Malfoy stand vor Hermine, riss ihr Kleid in zwei, schlug sie und dann... nur noch ein grüner Lichtblitz und die eiskalten Worte die über Draco Malfoys, Todesser, erst 17, kalte erstarrte Lippen quollen: 'Avra Kedavra'  
  
Ron schrak hoch. Er war wohl eingenickt und nun weckte ihn ein grausamer Traum.  
  
Hermione kam langsam wieder zu sich und öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit. Über sich sah sie das besorgte Gesicht. Er erinnerte sie irgendwie an Malfoy. Die Panik ergriff sie und so schlug sie seine Hand weg und kauerte sich in eine Ecke.  
  
„Hermione, was ist denn nur passiert, tut dir etwas weh?"  
  
„Nein", sagte sie, Der geistige Schmerz ist viel stärker...  
  
Das war das 2. Chap! Ich hab im Moment einfach Bock aufs schreiben!  
  
Wie hats euch denn so gefallen? Ich möchte bitte jede menge Reviews sehen! Kritik ist immer angebracht und Wünsche für den weiteren verlauf der Story Fänd ich auch gut!  
  
Jaja ich hab heut mein Zeugnis bekommen. Das beste einschließlich der Grundschule!  
  
Hallo ich bin ihr Guide! Auf der linken Seite sehen sie diesen schönen lila Button mit der Aufschrift 'Go'. Wenn sie diesen bitte betätigen würden, könnten sie mir einige nette Kommas schreiben! Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!  
  
H.E.L. wolfeye 


	3. Schattenspiele

_Hallo und meine 3. Fic! Ich hoffe sies nit zu langweilig!_

_Mir, Handlung --- Rowling, alles anbet_

_Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld _

_Manchmal bin ich ein Bissel unzuverlässig was das schreiben angeht_

_Vorschläge wie ich die Story weiterführen soll, brauch ich unbedingt! _

Kümmere dich um Freunde, um Feinde noch mehr

3. Kapitel: Schattenspiele

* * *

Hermione strich sich durch ihr langes, lockiges und ließ es in den Nacken fallen. Immer wieder spielte sie den gestrigen Vorfall in Gedanken ab und wunderte sich über den einzigen Haken: Sie war nicht wütend. Sie war einfach nicht wütend auf Malfoy, obwohl er ihr etwas angetan hatte, was sie niemandem verzeihen könnte.

Aber bei Draco Malfoy war es anders. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Langsam glaubte sie, dass alles was er tat einen Grund hätte. Als sie die blutenden Fäden auf seinen Arm entdeckt hatte dachte sie als erstes: 'Der ritzt sich doch nicht etwa?'

Diesen Gedanken allerdings verwarf sie schnell wieder, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ER der Sohn einer reichen und mächtigen Familie war. Dennoch musste sie zusehends an den letzten Punkt denken.

War es immer so, dass Geld und macht glücklich machen?

Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Warum hatten sich sonst so viele große Muggelpersönlichkeiten umgebracht?

Ein Beispiel für Macht viel Hermione sofort ein: Hitler. Er hatte alle umgarnt und sie schließlich zu seinen Lakaien gemacht. Irgendwie erinnerte sie das an Voldemort. Hitler war mächtig und er hatte sich selbst das Leben genommen.

Draco lag auf seinem Bett. Seine Augen waren starr, immer auf den gleichen Fleck an der dunklen Decke gerichtet. Er war zu weit gegangen, dass wusste er. Dennoch, sein Vater hatte ihn Tag für Tag mit Prügel die Regel eingeimpft niemandem zu vertrauen und niemanden auch nur das kleinste Stück an sich zu lassen.

Er nahm nur indirekt Kontakt zu anderen auf. Entweder er kommandierte sie herum, so wie Crabbe und Goyle, oder beschimpfte und verfluchte sie, so wie Potty, Wiesel und das Schlammblut.

Aber sie waren ja auch Gryffindors. Zu nichts zu gebrauchen und einfach nur stur. Er hasste Ron (Billius) Weasley weil er Muggelliebhaber war und weil sein Vater ihm gezeigt hatte, Muggelliebhaber zu hassen.

Er hasste Hermione (Jane) Granger weil sie ein Schlammblut war und sein Vater ihm gezeigt hatte Schlammblüter zu hassen.

Und er hasste Harry (James) Potter weil er Halbblut war und sein Vater ihm gezeigt hatte, Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene zu hassen. Außerdem hasste er ihn, weil Harry immer im Mittelpunkt stand. Nicht dass er eifersüchtig war, aber er fand es einfach nur lächerlich. Er hatte selbst ein hartes Schicksal, fast wie Harry Potter vor sich.

Und? Wurde es an die große Glocke gehängt? Nein. Es wurde totgeschwiegen und sein Vater würde ihn mit Sicherheit umbringen, wenn er sich jemandem anvertrauen würde.

Draco wusste nicht, ob er diesen Druck noch lange aushalten könne. Er stand auf und lief aus den Kerkern. Er musste seinen Kopf erst mal freibekommen.

Hermione war wieder eingenickt. Ron hatte sie gestern doch noch in den Krankenflügel gebracht und Madame Pompfrey(?) erklärt, dass Malfoy, Hermione vergewaltigt hätte.

Poppy sah sie beide entsetzt an und wollte zu Dumbledore gehen, als Hermione Ron auf die Schulter klopfte und heiser sagte: „Guter Witz, Ron!"Dieser sah sie nur empört an und verließ wutschnaubend den Krankenflügel.

Was hatte Hermione denn auch machen sollen? Malfoy hatte sie alle oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, aber hätte sie zugegeben dass es wirklich fast zu einer "Vergewaltigung"wäre, würde Malfoy jetzt in Askaban sitzen.

Sie wusste einfach nicht was es war, aber vielleicht war es ihr Bewusstsein, dass ihr verbot ihn zu verraten. Wenn es jedoch etwas anderes war, konnte sie sich in diesem Punkt nicht vollkommen sicher sein.

Sie hasste Malfoy nicht. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie hasste ihn einfach nicht mehr. Es war vielmehr eine Art kurzzeitige Wut, weil sie nicht wusste was sie von seinem Benehmen halten sollte. Trotz des "kleinen Zwischenfalls"

Hermione spürte einen leichten Windhauch, aber sie war ja in einem kuschlig- warmen Bett im Krankenflügel. Sie musste sich den Hauch eingebildet haben und deswegen drehte sie sich auf die Seite und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

Ein weiterer Windhauch kroch über ihr Gesicht und schmeichelte ihrer Haut. So beschloss Hermione die Augen einen winzig kleinen Spalt zu öffnen, um im nächsten Moment rücklings von dem Bett zu kippen. Sie prallte auf dem Boden auf und gab einen erstickten Schmerzensschrei von sich.

„Granger", Draco nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zurück aufs Bett. „Sowas wie gestern Abend wird nie wieder passieren! Ich habe nicht vor, dir etwas an zu tun. Warum hast du mich raus gehauen?, ich meine aus der Sache mit der, naja, du weißt schon was?"

„Malfoy, ähm ,ich weiß es nicht!"

„Wie dem auch sei, danke!"nuschelte er...

„Was hast du gerade gesagt?"fragte Hermione ungläubig.

„Ich sagte... Ich sagte danke!"

„Dir ist klar, dass ich noch was gut bei dir habe, oder?"

„Ach, halt die Klappe!"

Schweigen... unangenehmes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Malfoy, hör mal liebst du deine Eltern?"Malfoy sah sie an, teils verwirrt, teils wütend. „Was geht die das an du dreckiges Schlammblut? Hast du nicht besseres zu tun als anderen Leuten nach zu schnüffeln?"

Malfoy stand mit einem Ruck vom Bett auf und stieß dabei den weißen, kleinen Tisch um der neben dem Bett in einer Ecke stand. Eine gläserne Vase mit blauen Rosen, die Ron ihr mit gebracht hatte, flog durch die Luft und zerschellte mit einem grausamen Geräusch am dunklen Steinboden.

Das kühle Wasser breitete sich über ihn aus und es blieben große dunkle Flecken zurück. Es suchte sich seinen Weg und kleine Flüsse verteilten sich auf dem Boden und trugen Staub weg... so wie es Hermines Tränen auch eines Tages mit ihrem Kummer machen sollten...

„Draco, warte!"Hermine quälte sich aus dem Bett, zwar geschwächt, aber sie konnte sich aufrappeln und so blieb sie wackelnd auf ihren Beinen stehen.

Malfoy war stehen geblieben und behob seinen Schaden über die Kaputte Vase. Ein Zauberstabwink und der Schaden war behoben.

„Draco, du hast Recht. Es geht mich überhaupt nichts an, ich bin einfach viel zu neugierig!"

Malfoy drehte sich zu ihr um, und sah ihr nun in die erdfarbenen Augen. „Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich kennen würdest, oder das ich dir jemals etwas über meine Familie und mein Leben erzählen werde, hast du dich gewaltig vertan, du wertloses Schlammblut!"

Mit einem Zeichen in Richtung Tür knallte diese mit einem fürchterlichen Krach ins Schloss.

„Nein, Malfoy hör auf! Bitte nicht! Du hast es mir doch versprochen, lass mich!"

„Bleib ruhig Granger. Ich bin ein Malfoy und Malfoys halten ihr Wort, auch wenn ich nicht so aussehe!"Damit ging er auf die Tür zu, die sich in jenem Moment öffnete und lie0ß die verwirrte Hermione alleine im Raum stehen.

Bevor er ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte zu Hermione: „Madame Pompfrey sagt, du kannst gehen."Er drehte sich um und verließ den Krankenflügel. Hermione sah ihm nach. Sein dunkler Umhang wehte leicht und die Flammen der Kerzen spiegelten unmögliche Reflexe auf sein Haar.

Kaum gönnte Hermione ihren müden Augen eine Pause indem sie zwinkerte, und schon hatte die Dunkelheit, die in den steinernen Hogwardsgängen lauerte Draco Malfoy mit ihren Klauen erfasst, gepackt und verschluckt.

* * *

Eigendlich war Hermione froh, wieder Schule zu haben um sich ein Bisschen von dem Geschehenen abzulenken, doch jetzt hieß es erst einmal Unterricht mit ihrem liebsten Wildhüter Hagrid, aber leider auch den Slytherins. Sie hatte ein Bisschen gehofft, diese Bande wenigstens für ein oder zwei Stunden zu vergessen, aber dies war ja nun kläglich gescheitert.

Hermine riss ihre Augen von einem Buch namens 'Magische Kräuter und ihre Anwendungen' ab, packte ihre Schultasche und ihren Mantel und wünschte Madame Prince noch einmal einen schönen Tag, bevor sie die geliebte Bibiothek verließ und die Treppen hinunter stürmte.

Sie lief an den Gewächshäusern vorbei und in den Moment lenkte sich ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit auf ein Geräusch. Ein schmerzvolles Keuchen... Sie schlich hinter das Gewächshaus und in diesem Moment weiteten sich ihre Augen, bei dem was sie sah. Sie drückte sich in den Schatten und inständig hoffte sie, dass es bei ihr genau so gut klappen würde, wie bei Malfoy. Sie sah eine Person, die machte irgendwas, aber sie konnte nicht erkennen was...

Etwas tropfte auf den Boden, genau wie einige Tage zuvor das Wasser ihrer Blumen. Die standen jetzt oben im Schlafsaal und Hermione sollte ja nicht wissen, das dieses Wasser sich in diesem Moment rot verfärbte und ihre Blumen zusammensackten und verdorrten...

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

_Wie hats euch denn so gefallen? Ich möchte bitte jede menge Reviews sehen!_

_Kritik ist immer angebracht und Wünsche für den weiteren verlauf der Story __fänd ich auch gut!_

_Auf der linken Seite sehen sie diesen schönen lila Button mit der Aufschrift 'Go'. Wenn sie diesen bitte betätigen würden, könnten sie mir einige nette Kommas schreiben! Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen!_

_H.E.L. Niam_


	4. Falle,oder doch nicht?

_Hallo meine lieben Leser! Wie geht es euch?_

_Mir, Handlung --- Rowling, alles anbet_

_Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld _

_Manchmal bin ich ein Bissel unzuverlässig was das schreiben angeht_

_Vorschläge wie ich die Story weiterführen soll, brauch ich unbedingt! _

_Mal wieder viele grüße an meine lieben Rewiever!_

Tina: Ja, danke und ich werde versuchen weiter zu schreieben!

hannah: Wenn du keine veröffentlichen willst, schick mir doch mal eine (wenn du willst. Ich würde deine Storys super gerne lesen!

precious-blood: Danke! Das mit Hitler weiß ich doch,a ber mir ist kein passendes Beispiel eingefallen. Ich kann Draco Malfoy doch schlecht mit z.B. Marilin Monroe (wird die so geschrieben?) vergleichen.

alexiel-blue-eyes: Kannst mir auch ruhig weiter Mails schreiben, wenn du willst, das sollte ja nur ein Ansporn für Reviews sein!!!

beckhamfan2: Geschockt? Super! lol, und ja, ich kann es euch nur immer wieder sagen: ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben!!!

all: ich werde nichts zum verlauf der Story sagen!!! Geheimnusfürsichbehällt

* * *

Kümmere dich um Freunde, um Feinde noch mehr

4. Kapitel: Falle, oder doch nicht?

* * *

Augen starrten sie an. Vielmehr starrten sie die Ecke in der sie stand an. Als ihr dann etwas einfiel, atmete sie, leider etwas zu laut aus. Sie musste daran denken, dass sie sich den Tarnumhang von Harry 'geborgt' hatte. Natürlich hatte sie nicht vergessen ihn anzuziehen. Die Person, die Hermione beobachtet hatte sah auf.

Eisgraue Augen durchbohrten sie. In diesem Moment beschloss sie, Malfoys geheimnis zu lüften.

Er hätte sie nicht sehen können. Sie stand dicht in den Schatten gedrängt und durch Tarnumhänge, konnte nur Moody, wie sie es selber gemerkt hatte, sehen. Sie fühlte sich unwohl in ihrer eigenen Haut, wie eine Schlange, die kurz davor war sich zu häuten(Hört sich blöd an, weiß ich, aber ging nich anders).

Schließlich ergriff sie die Panik. Sie klammerte ihre Tasche enger an sich – und rannte, ohne nachzudenken an Malfoy vorbei. Genau durch den Matsch, sodass er es natürlich bemerken musste.

Blitzschnell huschten seine Augen hinter den Fußspuren im Matsch nach.

Als Hermione sah, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, setzte sie zum Spurt ihres Lebens an. Zuerst lief er ihr nach, dann beschleunigte Draco seine Schritte und nun rann er ihr nach. Langsam holte er sie ein und stellte sich letztendlich vor sie, sodass sie in ihn hinein lief.

Sie prallte von ihm ab und hoffte schnell weglaufen zu können, doch er war schneller und so zog er Hermione an sich um sie in seinem Griff zu fesseln. Er hob den Tarnumhang und Hermione betete inständig unsichtbar zu sein- was sie aber nicht war.

Er zog den Tarnumhang von ihren Schultern. Sie fühlte sich komisch, so nah am ärgsten feind. Hermine sog langsam die kalte Luft ein und so bemerkte sie etwas was ihr noch nie aufgefallen war und ihr eigendlich auch in der Vergangenheit nicht auffallen konnte: da sie so nah an ihm stand konnte sie seine doch starken Bauchmuskeln durch das dünne T-shirt.

Er roch unglaublich gut. Was es war, konnte Hermione allerdings nicht herausfinden. Sie beschloss, dass man sich an dieses Gefühl durchaus gewöhnen konnte, wenn man nur wollte

Das ganze Trugbild löste sich jedoch auf, als der letzte Rest des Umhangs auch noch ihren Kopf verließ. Malfoy ließ ein Schnauben hören. „Granger, habe ich dir verdammt noch mal nicht ausdrücklich genug gesagt, dass du mir nicht nachspionieren sollst?"

„Malfoy, hör mir mal genau zu! Ich mache was ich will und ich will herausfinden was mit dir los ist. Verstehst du das nicht? Du bist mein größter Feind, aber deswegen will ich doch nicht, dass du dich selbst zerstörst. Ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist, aber ich schwöre dir. Ich werde es wissen, sobald ich dein kleines Geheimnis gelüftet habe."

Sie waren schon viel zu spät, als noch etwas vom Unterricht mitzubekommen, aber beiden war es jetzt erst einmal egal. Malfoy stutzte. „Was? Hast du das jetzt gerade ernst gemeint?"

„Ja, eigendlich schon. Ich dachte nur, wenn ich..."

„Schhhht"Malfoy legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund.

„Glaubst du ich könnte dich beherrschen, dich verletzten so dass du dich eines Tages auch zerstören wirst?"er flüsterte und war ganz nah an ihrem Ohr, sodass sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer haut spüren konnte.

Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und sie selbst konnte nun auch nur noch flüstern. Ihr Hals trocknete aus und so sprach sie ziemlich heiser: „Nein, nein ich, ich glaube nicht..." sie war nervös. Furchtbar nervös. Warum brachte dieser Junge, Draco Malfoy, Slytherinprinz und Sohn eines Todessers, vielleicht war er selber schon längst einer, so aus dem Konzept?

„Bist du dir sicher?"seine Stimme klang kühl und rau. Vielleicht lag das aber einfach nur daran, das Schneeflocken auf sie hinabfielen und der Wind frostig war.

„Sicher kann man sich doch in gar nichts sein, oder? Noch nicht mal, wenn man glaubt dass man jemanden kennt und man feststellen muss dass es doch nicht so ist! Aber in dieser Sache bin ich mir vollkommen sicher!"

„Nein!"

Hermione stand immer noch nah an Malfoy, aber beide schien es nicht zu stören.

Malfoy hob Hermiones Kinn an, sodass sie ihm genau in die sturmgrauen Augen blicken musste. Er kam immer näher und Hermione wurde wieder nervös.

Nach unendlich langen Sekunden berührten sich ihre Lippen. Draco Malfoys Lippen waren weich und er küsste Hermione sanft, fast vorsichtig um ihr nicht weh zu tun. Draco leckte Hermione leicht über die Lippen um nach Einlass zu flehen, die ihm Hermione auch gebot.

Ihre Zungen berührten, umspielten sich sanft. Nach einigen viel zu kurzen Sekunden brach Draco Malfoy ab und drückte Hermione von sich. „Siehst du. kontrollieren kann ich dich!"Er drehte sich um und schritt zurück in Richtung Schloss. Hermione sah ihm wieder nach, so wie sie es einige Tage zuvor im Krankenflügel getan hatte.

Sie hockte sich auf einen Stein, von dem sie aber sofort wieder herunterrutschte und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden landete. ‚Nein, warum ich? Warum immer ich? Jetzt hat er mir erst recht gezeigt, dass ich nicht aufgeben darf. Er ist ein Arsch.' Mit den letzten Gedanken sackte Hermione zusammen. Einige Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den dichten Schnee.

Hermione war zu beschäftigt um mit zu bekommen, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Und wieder durchborten sie graue Augen bevor er sich umdrehte und mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen ,eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Kerker lief.

TBC

* * *

Puh, fertig! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!!!

Und was ich noch sagen will: bitte lest doch nich schwarz! Schreibt mir lieber ne schöne Review! Unten links auf 'GO' drücken und was nettes schreiben! Könnt mir natürlich auch sagen, was euch nicht gefallen hat!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Niam


	5. Wahre Träume

_Hallo meine lieben Leser! Wie geht es euch?_

_Mir, Handlung --- Rowling, alles ::anbet::_

_Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld _

_Manchmal bin ich ein Bissel unzuverlässig was das schreiben angeht_

_Vorschläge wie ich die Story weiterführen soll, brauch ich unbedingt! _

_Mal wieder viele grüße an meine lieben Rewiever! Ich werde jedes 2. Chap eure fragen_

Beantworten, okay???

all: ich werde nichts zum verlauf der Story sagen!!! Geheimnusfürsichbehällt

* * *

Kümmere dich um Freunde, um Feinde noch mehr

Kapitel: Wahre Träume

* * *

Sie setzte sich auf. Die Sonne schien selbst durch die dichten, roten Vorhänge die um Hermiones Bett herum angebracht waren. Ihr tat alles weh und ihr Gesicht war immer noch völlig aufgequollen und gerötet. Warum machte sie sich eigendlich von Anfang an solche Sorgen um Draco?

Er konnte ihr doch verdammt noch mal egal sein. Er hatte sie ihr Leben lang beschimpft und eigendlich hatte sie ihm nie verziehen. Aber gab es überhaupt was zu verzeihen? War sie wirklich jemals sauer gewesen, wenn Malfoy... Draco sie mal wieder als 'Schlammblut' bezeichnet hatte?

Nein... Hermione schüttelte den Kopf um die unangenehmen Gedanken zu verjagen. Sie schob die Vorhänge zur Seite. 'Na toll, jetzt muss ich es hier auch noch ein ganzes Jahr mit diesem ,diesem ... Malfoy aushalten. Gestern Abend wurde ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie dieses Jahr zusammen mit dem Slytherin in einem gemeinsamen Appartement leben müsse. Sie beide waren dieses Jahr als Schulsprecherpaar verpflichtet. So war sie gestern noch in die gemeinsame „Wohnung" gezogen

Und das beste an der ganzen Sache war auch noch, dass sie sich ein gemeinsames Bad, einen Gemeinsamen Gemeinschaftsraum und auch noch eine Küche teilen mussten. Die Küche würde wohl nicht angerührt werden, weil Hermione nicht kochen konnte und selbst wenn Malfoy dies konnte, was sie aber stark bezweifelte, würde er sich mit Sicherheit nicht die Finger schmutzig machen... wie eitel konnte man nur sein?

Wenigstens würde Hermione so vielleicht schneller herausbekommen, was Malfoy für ein Geheimnis hatte. Übelkeit ergriff sie und bevor sie nachdenken konnte, rannte sie ins Bad und hing noch im selben Moment über der Kloschüssel. Sie zog ab, knallte den Deckel hinunter und bekam einen fürchterlichen Hustenanfall.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die andere Tür aufgestoßen und krachte mit einem lauten Knall gegen die überdimensionale Badewanne. Hermione schluckte hart und kurz darauf hallte auch schon die ihr so bekannte Stimme durch das Bad.

„Sag mal spinnst du to..."Als er eintrat verstummte er prompt. „Was?" schnappte Hermione zurück. „Was hast du denn gemacht?"

„Warum denn? Was ist denn los hab ich nen Fleck im Gesicht?"Hermione merkte erste jetzt, dass Draco nur in Boxershorts und sie in BH und Pants vor ihm auf dem Boden hockte.

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Guck dich doch mal an. Dein Gesicht und du hast da was. Draco kam näher und strich mit seinem Finger angefangen vom Hals hinab bis zu ihrer letzten Rippe. Er nahm den verschmierten Finger und roch an dem klebrigen etwas. „Blut. Was hast du gemacht, ein Schaf gekillt? Du bist ja voll davon."

„Was? Hermione sprang auf und stellte sich vor den Spiegel, sodass Malfoy einen netten Ausblick auf ihren Hintern hatte. Hermione aber sah geschockt ihr Spiegelbild an. „Nein, dass ist nicht wirklich passiert!"Hermione sank erneut zusammen, wie sie es schon öfter in den letzten Tagen erleben musste.

Malfoy reagierte und bewahrte Hermione davor mit dem Kopf gegen ein Knie der großen Statuen zu knallen, die überall in den Ecken des Raums standen.

„Was ist denn los?"es lag ein besorgter Blick im Malfoys Augen, den die Gryffindor gar nicht von ihm kannte.

Er hob Hermione hoch und schleppte sie in sein Zimmer und legte sie auf sein Bett. Hermione musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass es viel weicher war als das ihre. Er nahm ein sanftes Tuch und wischte die dünnen Blutspuren von Hermiones Körper. 'Warum macht er das denn alles nur? Will er mich wieder verletzten?' Sie stöhnte leise auf als ein Finger an ihrer haut entlangschrammte.

„Tut mir Leid. Sagst du mir, wo du das hier her hast?"

„Aber nur, wenn du deine Klappe hältst. Ich habe geträumt, na zumindest dachte ich ,ich hätte es geträumt. Also ich bin nach unserem kleinen „Zwischenfall"zurück zum Schloss gelaufen um hier hin zu kommen. Kurz vorm Portal ist jemand aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen.

Er hatte etwas in der Hand, ich konnte nicht sehen was es ist. Ich hab gedacht es sei ein Alptraum( kommt übrigens von nem Gnom. Man hat die so genannt und früher gedacht dass die sich nachts auf einen draufsetzen und man dann so schlechte Gedanken bekommt...) und ich bin Nachts schreiend aufgewacht, hab mich aber sofort wieder hingelegt.

Ich wusste doch nicht, dass das wirklich passiert ist."Kaum hatte Hermione auch schon beendet, hatte ihr Malfoy ein Hemd von sich in die Hand gedrückt und sie zog es über. Es war ihr viel zu groß, aber angenehm.

Malfoy zog Hermione hoch und lief mit ihr am Arm durch das Loch in der Wand. „Malfoy, Malfoy aber wir haben doch kaum was an!"Hermione erbleichte. „Na und glaubst du ich habe das bei Notfällen noch nie gemacht?"

Er zog sie weiter und ein paar, Jungen sowie Mädchen ,glotzten ihnen mit großen Augen nach. Vielleicht nicht nur weil sie halb nackt waren, sondern vielleicht auch weil sich durch Malfoys dunkelgrünes T-shirt das Hermione jetzt anhatte, langsam rote Bahnen zogen.

Der Slytherin zog Hermione immer weiter in Richtung Krankenflügel. Jetzt aber kamen ihnen Harry und Ron entgegen und Hermione musste dies mit einem einfachen „Erklär ich euch später" abtun.

Schließlich waren sie bei Madame Pompfrey angekommen und mussten erst einmal ihre Situation erklären.

„Aber Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, was ist denn hier passiert? Warum laufen sie beide halb nackt durch die Schule und oh Gott, kleines was haben sie denn da.?"

Poppy sah die beiden verschämt und ängstlich an. „Mister Malfoy würden sie bitte herausgehen? Ich möchte mir Miss Grangers Verletzung anschauen. Malfoy wandte sich zum gehen, als Hermione flüsterte: „nein, es ist schon okay, er hat es ja als erster gesehen."

Draco drehte sich um und setzte sich auf ein Bett. Er sah Hermione an und sie sah zurück. Sie zog Dracos Hemd aus und die Wunde sah noch schlimmer aus als vorher. Dünne Rinnen hellen Blutes liefen ihren unberührten Körper hinunter und tropften auf den Boden (kommt uns das nicht irgendwie bekannt vor????)

Sie lächelte Malfoy an und im nächsten Moment kippte sie hinten über und landete auf dem Bett. „Nun helfen sie ihr doch." schrie Draco und ihn ergriffen fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Er packte das blutige Hemd und rannte hinaus. Mit Hermiones Lächeln in Gedanken lief er zum See und schmiss sich (natürlich mit den boxershorts) hinein ...

* * *

TBC

Ich fand das Chap persönlich nicht so gut, aber was solls.... Ich hoffe wenigstens euch gefällst

HEL

MfG eure Niam


	6. Menschenblut

_Hallo meine lieben Leser! Wie geht es euch?_

_Mir, Handlung --- Rowling, alles ::anbet::_

_Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld _

_Manchmal bin ich ein Bissel unzuverlässig was das schreiben angeht_

_Mal wieder viele grüße an meine lieben Rewiever!_

_Tut mir leid dass es so lange gedauert hat, aba ich hatte ziemlich viel Stress mit der Schule. Naja jetzt geht's weiter_

* * *

Kapitel 6: Menschenblut

Hermiones Körper schmerzte. Er brannte förmlich. Es war weich. Viel zu weich unter Hermiones Körper. Sie lag auf einem Bett, welches aber nicht ihr eigenes sein konnte.

Etwas berührte ihren Körper und sie stöhnte leise auf. Immerhin hatte sie noch halb geschlafen und nun hatte man sie letztendlich geweckt.

Sie drehte sich um und schlang den Arm um Etwas hartes. Ein vertrauter aber dennoch unbekannter Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Das „harte Etwas"bewegte sich und im nächsten Moment strich zarte Haut ihr Lippen. Draco Malfoy lag halb auf ihr und er hatte eine große, grüne Decke über sie gezogen.

Immer weiter zog Hermione den unbekannten Geruch in sich ein, bis sie plötzlich aufschrak. Malfoy brummte unwillig und lehnte sich noch weiter auf sie. Immerhin schlief auch er noch halb.

Auf einmal brach aus Hermione das Erlebte wieder hinaus. Sie schlug mit Fäusten auf Draco ein. Dieser wachte aufgrund der Schläge auf und hielt Hermiones Hände fest.(Welch ein Wunder, wer würde da nicht aufwachen?)

„Hey, hör auf, psst es ist okay!"er umfasste sie und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen durch ihr widerspenstiges Haar.

„Ich habe doch gesagt es tut mir Leid und ich verspreche dir ich werde so etwas nie wieder tun. Es tut mir Leid."

Hermione schmiegte sich an seine Schulter. „Hermione was ist da eigendlich passiert?"Ich meine deine Verletzungen."„Jemand mit einer schwarzen Kapuze über dem Gesicht ist aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen. Er hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Es wurde hell und ich bin gegen einen Baum geschleudert worden, glaub ich zumindest. Wie ich dann in mein Bett gekommen bin, weiß ich auch nicht."

Draco stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er blieb im Rahmen stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Bleib liegen. Ich muss zum Quidditchtraining."Er ging hinaus und die Tür fiel mit einem leisen Quietschen zu.

Hermione war kalt und so zog sie die grüne Seidendecke ein wenig enger um sich. Sie war in Draco Malfoys Zimmer. Der beste Ort um rauszufinden was sein Geheimnis war. Sie stand mitsamt der Decke auf und ging zu einem der großen Schränke aus Ebenholz.

Vorsichtig zog sie eine der Schubladen aus der Verankerung hinaus und durchsuchte ihren Inhalt. Ein paar Fotos fielen ihr in die Hände. Darauf zu sehen waren Lucius Malfoy, mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, Narzissa Malfoy, sie hatte ein wunderschönes Kleid an, auf dessen Spitzenabsatz sich aber lange Rote Flecken befanden, Draco.

Das Foto musste von diesem Jahr sein, denn er sah genau so erwachsen aus wie dieses Jahr.

Hermiones Blick strich weiter über das Papier. Sämtliche Figuren bewegten und unterhielten sich. Etwas weiter Rechts auf den Bild erblickte Hermione ein Mädchen.

Sie musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein. Sie sah starr gerade aus und ihre Augen machten einen traurigen Eindruck.

Ihre Haare hingen schlaff von den Schultern. Das Mädchen bildete einen starken Kontrast zu den Malfoys.(Ihr könnt euch sie ungefähr so vorstellen, wie das Mädchen aus The Ring, als sie noch lebt)

Ihre Haare waren schwarz und ihre Haut schien fast noch heller als Dracos. Hätte Hermione es nicht ausschließen können, hätte sie dieses Mädchen fast für Schneewittchen gehalten. Wer war sie?

Hermione beschloss später an diesem Tag darüber nachzudenken und legte die Fotos wieder zurück.

Sie schob die Schulbade wieder zu und machte sich an eine neue. Dort fand sie nur Roben und ein paar T-shirts. Nun öffnete sie eine der großen Türen des Schrankes.

Ein kleines Glasfläschchen fiel ihr sofort auf. Sie nahm es hinaus und betrachtete es. Es war undurchsichtig und spiegelte die Farben des Raumes wieder.

Grün und Silber... wie sollte es auch anders sein? Er war halt ein echter Slytherin. Sie öffnete es.

Eine hellrote Flüssigkeit schwappte ihr entgegen. Sie roch daran. Es roch eindeutig nach Eisen. Blut, dachte sie sich, klappte den Deckel zu und stellte den Flakon wieder zurück.

Hermione fand noch ein paar Sachen: Ein Rubin, noch mehr Fotos und noch ein paar unbeschriebene Pergamentrollen. Sie setzte sich wieder aufs Bett und stütze den Kopf auf die Hände.

'Mist schon wieder nichts gefunden!' In diesem Moment fiel ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf eine längliche Schachtel die halb unter dem Bett lag.

Hermione hob sie auf und erblickte darin ein Messer. Ein schmiedeeiserner Griff umschmeichelte die Klinge aus hartem Stahl. Sie fuhr die Klinge entlang und schnitt sich leicht in den Finger.

Sie stöhnte leise auf. Ein kleiner Bluttropfen quoll aus ihrer Fingerspitze und tropfte auf die Bettdecke. Hermione schob die Schachtel zurück unters Bett und lehnte sich zurück.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Die Wiesen lagen noch immer voll von Schnee und der Wind umspielte die Baumwipfel, die sich unter der Last leicht bogen.

Das Wasser des Sees kräuselte sich in kleinen Wellen und ein paar Eulen zogen ihre Kreise am Himmel um im nächsten Moment loszustoßen um dem Empfänger einen Brief zu bringen.

Die Tür schwang auf und ein verschwitzter Malfoy lief ins Zimmer und setzte sich neben Hermione aufs Bett. Ein Ärmel war ihm leicht hochgerutscht und Hermione konnte wieder einmal kleine Narben und dünne Blutfäden erkennen.

Sie sah ihn an . „Draco, woher hast du diese Verletzungen?"Er drehte sich um und sprach nicht.

Er sammelte alle Kraft um Hermione nicht wieder weh zu tun. „ Es geht dich nichts an! Es ist meine Sache.

Halt dich lieber aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, sonst wird dir wieder so etwas passieren wie Vorgestern. Ich weiß wer es war der dir das angetan hat und ich schwöre dir, sie ist gefährlich."

Er sah sie an , kam näher. Hermione wich ein Stück zurück. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und lehnte sich noch etwas weiter nach hinten. Malfoy nahm Hermiones Kinn mit einer Hand und küsste sie sacht auf die Stirn.

Hermione entkrampfte sich und sah ihm nun standhaft in die Augen. Es klopfte am Portrait und im nächsten Moment öffnete Draco den Geheimeingang. „Was wollt ihr?

"Harry und Ron standen in der Tür. „Wir wollen zu Hermione, was denn sonst? Denkst du etwa wir wollen uns Sorgen um deine kleinen Potenz Probleme machen? Lass uns rein!" Ron blaffte ihn förmlich an.

Draco hielt die Tür auf. "Was ist denn mit dem los?"Ron machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe zu flüstern. Draco ging in Richtung Zimmer und die anderen beiden sahen sich etwas verdutzt an.

Kurz danach standen sie in Draco Malfoys Zimmertür. Hermione sah krank aus, doch sie lächelte die beiden schwach an.

Harry ging auf sie zu, doch im nächsten Moment kippte Hermione zur Seite und landete in den weichen Kissen. Harry kniete sich neben sie und Ron ging auf Malfoy los: „Du Schwein, was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

Und zum 2. Mal floss an diesem Tag helles, rotes Menschenblut.

Fertig. TBC


End file.
